salsrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons777dr
i find you all such trolls. Has a jr. degree in hardware and neuroscience and is currently following psychology. tested sal's comunity; it failed. I'm going to copy some quotes from my blog and retype them here if needed. I feel this needs addressing and I don't want to type it all out again. I am not great at grammar nor spelling, but I believe you should be able to read this. You don't know me, none of you do. I have a Jr. Degree in hardware and neuroscience. I'm currently following psychology. Incase you don't know, a Jr. Degree is something that proves you have a Degree in the subject, although your not old enough to legally receive it. Thus giving you a Jr. Degree that when you are at the legal age you can then retake the test to resure that you still know the needed information. You do need to have an up to date test though to prove so, so it would be smart to follow it as it ages. No, you are not looking at a "smart" person over the internet, you are looking a 15 year old boy that has studied before his time and passed. I don't like to have to say "Hi, I'm a person before my time, please treat me normally even though I'm silly please respect me and all my greatness!". I'm a human just like you, we are animals. We are only made of cells, just like any other animal. I don't like to be a know it all, because I don't. I don't like to be seen as a "nerd" or a "smart person". I like to blend in with the crowd. Thats why I go on the internet. Well, besides I get to see if a lot of my studies are correct. It's better then being seen with only one image. I personally don't like how people see me in real life. I don't like being the smart kid. I would love to have the chance to live it on the other side. As a stupid person. I find I enjoy it. But thus, everyone's attitude shows just how "friendly" this place is. Sal's was said to be the best community, with the best and friendliest people. I guess thats not true. As it's very duskly seen by me as friendly. More like call everyone suckups and bash everyone you see and you'll be a great addition as a forumer here... Only I got since I joined was disrespect. Sal's was described as family like community. It's not. Hardly anyone have proven them selfs as a kind person towards me. Why? Because the person I was playing wasn't "smart"? Or is it because thats how you treat everyone? I advise you all to look at you're selfs. You are not what was described to me, you are filth. In fact I believe I've wasted enough time here. I've for surely made no great friends, nor have I been accepted. I've been here for almost a year and I still feel like a newbie everytime I post something. Because of my idiotic personality I used I don't even get a fair verbal or a warning before getting an addition to my warn level. Sal's has shown me nothing but disrespect. I do not find this acceptable one bit. You should be ashamed of your selfs. From thus far, I'm only staying in the blogs, if this lack of kind keeps showing I will fully quit. This has proved as a place I don't want to be. Only a handful of people even gave me a chance, as a idiot. ~Drags P.S. If people care and ask for it, I'll write up a good amount of items that I really am in my blog. For example: I do love dragons, I find them wondrous. I have a few books on them. They have convincing proof that dragons did once exist and possibly still do today. Although it's probably mostly gibberish, none of it has been debunked as a proven myth. The Bible even has quotes that include dragons. I have many dragon statues in my room. I adore them. You can say I'm a mythical furry.